Brave New World
by Unborn Lord Xion
Summary: The prospective King of Heaven has found an untapped resource for him and his minions to explore. Can the Shinigami catch up in time to stop him and his unholy union in the brave new world? Warning: Crossover will contain het, slash, and femmeslash in th


**Chapter Title:** Teammates  
**Pairing:** None, really, unless you want to read Orochimaru/Ulquiorra subtext into it or something.  
**Rating:** PG-13, for violence and strong language  
**Summary:** A break in the walls of reality. Snakes and traitors form a bond. Curse the broken, and cut open the sky.  
**Authors Notes:** Warning - Crossover/AU. Takes place, timeline-wise, after the Soul Society arc in Bleach, and just before the Naruto time-skip. Shortly as in about a week before that part of the story starts. It _will_ contain, in the future, het, slash, and femmeslash of varying couples and varying levels of intimacy. Each segment will be marked for content and couplings, so you can avoid the ones you don't like. Oh, and if you couldn't guess, I don't own Bleach.

The forest was dark and silent, still and calm in the cool autumn night. As the sky seemed to slide open, birds and other animals scattered from around the trees, innately sensing trouble even if they couldn't see the figures stepping out of the ethereal doorway. Standing high above the ground of the world he had entered, Aizen Sousuke, ex-Captain of the 5th Division, looked out across the horizon, his senses tingling with the spiritual pressure that fluctuated in every direction. He wasn't sure how he had missed such a boon of power, but he would soon tear this new plane asunder in his quest for greatness.

"How did you discover this, Ulquiorra?" he asked, flicking his gaze over to the small Arrancar.

"Quite on accident, Aizen-sama," Ulquiorra said. "I was trying to return to Hueco Mundo, but something...strange happened, and I found myself here. A link seems to have formed between this world and the human world, so returning is merely a matter of finding the right spot."

"But you do not know how the connection was forged?"

"No, Aizen-sama."

Aizen paused in thought, again reaching out for the impressive waves of power that seemed to flare at every corner of the globe.

"See if you can find any especially powerful warriors. Report back as soon as possible. Then, I shall decide what to do with this world."

"Yes, Aizen-sama."

The sky slid open again, and the rogue Shinigami stepped inside, leaving his underling floating above the softly swaying trees. _Where to begin?_ he asked himself silently. Then he caught a whiff of a powerful, dark spiritual pressure, the kind of energy that seemed to emanate from Aizen-sama, Ichimaru-sama, and Tousen-sama. In a flash, he streaked off in the direction of that malicious power.

* * *

Darkness. Smothering, silent, cold. The mansion of Orochimaru was black as a crypt, except for the rare flicker of torchlight in the halls, and the luminous snake-like eyes of the Sannin himself. His hair blended in perfectly with the shadowy background, making thick slashes across his snow white skin. He was waiting, still and ready for whatever invader lurked just beyond his chamber door.

It opened slowly, and a swathe of red light cut across the floor, creating a halo around the slender form of the mysterious stranger. A cruel grin tugged at Orochimaru's razor-thin lips. An assassin? No. He was far too calm, far too confidant. He was no killer. And whoever he was, Orochimaru could kill him if given cause. Best to find out his intentions first.

"Who are you?" he purred out of the gloom, never blinking as he looked the stranger over from top to bottom.

"I could ask the same of you," was the smooth reply. Despite his sad eyes and tear-like tattoos, this was no waif to be pushed around. A malignant chakra hummed from his body and made Orochimaru's skin crackle like electricity.

"But as this is my house, I shall ask the questions."

There was a pause.

"Ulquiorria," was the answer.

A sleek eyebrow rose on Orochimaru's forehead, but he never batted an eyelash. "Such a foreign name. I trust you are not from around here."

A slight smile played across Ulquiorria's lips. "Not quite."

"I am Orochimaru, lord of the Sound Country," the serpentine man said, deeming this figure worthy of the knowledge. "What brings you to my country, nay, my bedroom?"

"Your...spiritual pressure. It is impressive."

Spiritual pressure? This man's words were as foreign as his name. Orochimaru wondered briefly if spiritual pressure was anything like chakra. Regardless, he was wise enough to recognize Orochimaru as strong.

"I believe my master would be interested in meeting with one of your..." Ulquiorria paused to think of the proper word. "Your style. I took the liberty of investigating your mansion a bit. A man of science, are you?"

"I enjoy...pushing the limits of power, so to speak," Orochimaru said, still grinning cruelly and calmly.

Ulquiorria shared the grin. "Then master will definately want to meet you."

* * *

Orochimaru stood in the cool mists of early morning outside his hidden compound, waiting for the visitor from last night to return. Kabuto stood behind him, eyes narrowed as he scanned the horizon. There didn't seem to be anyone for miles, especially not with that powerful aura. He was about to ask Orochimaru if it was too early, but was cut off by a terrifying sight.

The sky was slowly sliding apart, like wooden planks were hung in the air, or the teeth of some giant, skull-like mouth. An unearthly light spilled forth from within, and five figures were illuminated, slowly stepping forth on the air itself. It was like a dream, or like watching the Gods descend from heaven.

Ulquiorra stood at the far right, looking the same as he had before, with dark lines trailing down from his large, dark eyes. Next to him was a dark skinned man with purple dredlocks and a strange vizor over his eyes. On the opposite side was a man dressed the same as Ulqiorra, but with his coat opened down to his middle, showing a hole in his stomach. Half his mouth was covered with a skull-like grin, and his hair was wild and pale-blue. At his side was a slender man, the hilt of a sword peeking from beneath his high-colored coat, and a wide fox-like grin on his face. And standing in the middle, radiating menace and power, was undoubtably their leader.

"Aizen Sousuke," Orochimaru said, adressing the central man.

The brown-haired man smiled slightly, a cold, mirthless smile that didn't even come close to reaching his fierce golden eyes. Those eyes. They reminded Orochimaru of Kabuto's, almost. Cruel, pitiless, and yet able to put on a facade of utmost innocence. This was a man to be careful of.

"Orochimaru, I take it?" Aizen said, stepping down as if on invisible stairs. His men followed suit.

"Indeed I am. Who are your subordinates?"

"You have met Ulquiorra, I know." Aizen gestured to Ulquiorra as he spoke, and each of his comrades in turn as he said their name. "These are Ichimaru Gin and Tousen Kaname, my fellow Shinigami, and Grimmjaw, of the Espada."

Orochimaru's slitted pupils contracted slightly at the mentioned of Shinigami, the only sign he remembered the Sandaime Hokage's technique that robbed him of his arms. Obviously, the grinning man and his dark-skinned companion were nothing like Sarutobi's Shinigami, but it was worth it to be careful of any bearing such an ominous name. God of Death.

"This is Yakushi Kabuto," Orochimaru said, finally, waving his hand back as the silver-haired youth behind him. "He is my right hand man, and an accomplished med-nin."

Aizen's group finally reached the ground. As they did so, Grimmjaw spat upon the ground and turned his gaze on Orochimaru.

"What's with the eyes, snake-boy?" he drawled.

Orochimaru felt Kabuto move behind him, perhaps to demand an apology for such insolence or perhaps just to drive a kunai into his skull, but the sannin stopped him with a single gesture.

"I could ask the same of your...jaw, Grimmjaw."

"This?" the so-called Espada sneered. "This is 'cuz I used to be a Hollow. What, are you an Arrancar, too?"

"I know not what an Arrancar is, nor do I care," Orochimaru said softly. "My appearance is due to my lineage, and is no concern of yours. Now, I suggest you let your master do the talking before I or my subordinate rid you of your offensive tongue." As he spoke the last word, Orochimaru flicked out his own tongue, showing its unnatural length. Grimmjaw was the only one to flinch.

"We have much to talk about, Orochimaru," Aizen said coolly. "Perhaps we can adjourn to somewhere more...comfortable?"

"Sounds like a good idea. Kabuto, go and have a room prepared for our guests. And tell Sasuke-kun to get ready to meet with our new...allies."


End file.
